Kelly Kelly
Kelly Kelly ist eine Diva, die aktuell nicht bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte 'Fehde mit Layla um den Vakanten Divas Title (Dezember 2011 - Januar 2012)' Kelly Kelly feierte ihr Debüt bei der 1. SmackDown! Ausgabe, wo sie eine Ansprache an das WGL Universe hielt, allerdings kurze Zeit später von LayCool unterbrochen und attackiert wurde. Natalya eilte zur Hilfe, so dass K² zu keinem größeren Schaden kam. In der darauffolgenden Ausgabe präsentierte sie die erste Diven Talk Show überhaupt - „Divas Dispute“. Für ihre Show kündigte sie zunächst auch ihre ersten Gäste an: Eve Torres und Natalya. Kaum betraten sie die Halle, wurden sie hinterrücks von den Bella Twins attackiert. Kelly wollte den Brawl schlichten, wurde aber selbst zum Opfer der schönen Schwestern. Kurze Zeit später tauchten LayCool auf und Layla attackierte erst Kelly, drohte anschließend dann, dass sie das Geheimnis von Kelly lüften würde, sollte sie keine Chance auf den Divas Title beim kommenden PPV, Extreme Rules, bekommen. In der gleichen Show verlor Kelly gegen Beth Phoenix. Zwei Wochen später war es dann soweit, Kelly Kelly & Layla trafen beim PPV aufeinander, welches Kelly für sich entscheiden konnte und erste Divas Championesse wurde. Ihre Freude hielt allerdings nicht lange an, denn Layla lüftete das Geheimnis – Kelly hat eine Affäre mit einem WGL Booker! Dieses Geheimnis stellte sich aber direkt als Lüge heraus, denn niemand anderes als Vince Russo betrat die Stage und erklärte, dass er keine Affäre mit Kelly hatte, sondern sie adoptierte und damit ihr Vater sei. Die Fans in der Halle und auch die Kommentatoren waren sprachlos. '"Daddy" Vince Russo und Heelturn (Januar 2012 - März 2012)' Nach Extreme Rules begegneten sich Kelly Kelly und ihre langjährige Freundin Natalya Backstage. Natalya sprach Kelly auf ein Titelmatch beim Royal Rumble an. Kelly lehnte jedoch mit der Begründung ab, dass sie dank Vince Russo den Titel so lange halten könne, wie sie wolle und beendete die Freundschaft mit Natalya in Form einer Ohrfeige. Eine Woche nach dem Vorfall, bei Smackdown #05, attackierten die amtierende Divas Championesse Kelly Kelly, Kharma & Nikki Bella Eve Torres nach deren Sieg über Brie Bella. Nachdem sich die andere Hälfte der Bella Twins erholt hatte, prügelte sie ebenfalls auf die hilflose Eve ein, bis Natalya zum Ring stürmte und den Save machte. Anfangs konnte sie sich noch gegen das 3er-gespann durchsetzen, bis Kharma Natalya packte und den Implant Buster durchziehen wollte. Weit kam sie damit allerdings nicht, denn es ertönte eine alt bekannte Theme – niemand geringeres als Trish Stratus kehrte an diesem Abend zurück und räumte den Ring auf! Kelly Kelly und ihre Helferinnen traten nach einem weiteren Brawl den Rückzug an. Bei Smackdown #07 sollte Kelly Kelly ihren Divas Championship ursprünglich gegen Beth Phoenix verteidigen. Allerdings sorgte Vince Russo dafür, dass dieses Match nicht zu Stande kam, da er seine „Tochter“ schützen wolle. Vince McMahon schritt ein und erklärte den Divas Title mit sofortiger Wirkung für Vakant. In der Folgewoche bezwang Kelly Kelly Alicia Fox und wurde als eine der möglichen Contender um den Divas Title angekündigt. Dabei warb sie mit dem Slogan: „Weil ich hart dafür gearbeitet habe, wo ich hier und jetzt stehe!“ Letztlich votierten die Fans aber für Kharma. Allerdings trat diese auf Anraten von Vince Russo nicht an und so rückte Trish Stratus ins Titelmatch, die sich den vakanten Divas Titel sichern konnte. Kelly Kelly legte danach eine Pause ein. 'Die neue Divas Division unter Stephanie McMahon und Faceturn (April 2012 - Mai 2012)' Bei SmackDown! #13, eine Woche nach WrestleMania, wurde der damalige GM der Divas-Division und "Daddy" von Kelly Kelly, Vince Russo, auf Grund von andauernden Problemen unter den Diven vom Chairman Vince McMahon gefeuert und durch dessen Tochter Stephanie McMahon ersetzt. In der selben Show feierte Kelly Kelly ihr Comeback während eines Segments mit ihrem damaligen Freund Daniel Bryan, Scott Steiner & Brock Lesnar, in dem sie Daniel Bryan nach einem Brawl zur Hilfe eilte. In der Folgewoche machte die neue Divas GM den Diven ein Angebot, welches Kelly Kelly, Alicia Fox, Maryse, Kharma & Trish Stratus allerdings ablehnten. Bei Lights Out kam es dann zu einem Divas Title Match zwischen Trish, Kelly, Alicia & Layla. In diesem Match konnte Trish Stratus ihren Titel gegen ihre 3 Gegnerinnen erfolgreich verteidigen, wobei Kelly Kelly als letztere eliminiert wurde. In der darauffolgenden Woche verlor Kelly Kelly das 8tel Final Match für das Queen of The Ring Turnier gegen Beth Phoenix. Noch dazu wurde Stephanie McMahon aus privaten Gründen durch ihren Bruder Shane McMahon ersetzt. Bei SmackDown #17 splittete sich das Anti-Steph-Diven Team aufgrund verschiedener Meinungsverschiedenheiten und Kelly ging ab sofort ihren eigenen Weg. 'Kelly Kelly und Randy Orton (Juli 2012 - August 2012)' Nachdem es einige Zeit ruhig um Kelly Kelly wurde, kehrte sie schließlich beim Summerslam nach dem Match zwischen Randy Orton und The Rock zurück, um sich um ihren neuen Freund, die Viper Randy Orton zu kümmern. Schließlich versuchte Kelly bei SmackDown #22 Randy zur alten Stärke zurück zu bringen, indem sie ihn aufmuntern wollte. Als ihr dies gelang, machten sich beide auf den Weg zum Ring, wo es nicht lange dauerte, bis The Rock die beiden unterbrach. Der Peoples Champ lieferte sich ein hitziges Wortgefecht mit dem Legendkiller, was zur Folge hatte, dass Randy ziemlich sauer wurde. Nach kurzer Zeit gelang es Kelly aber ihn wieder zu beruhigen. In der darauffolgenden Woche machte sich Kelly Kelly in eigener Sache auf zur Umkleidekabine des Brama Bull, um ihn zu einem Rematch zwischen ihm und Randy Orton zu überreden. Dieser war sichtlich unbeeindruckt und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er von Randy niedergeprügelt wurde. Kelly Kelly schritt, anders als in der Vorwoche, allerdings nicht ein, denn es hatte den Anschein, als wäre es ihre Idee gewesen. Eine Woche vor dem PPV kam es erneut zu einem Brawl zwischen den beiden Männern, bis der Smackdown-GM Mike Adamle eingriff. Nach einer längeren Diskussion legte Adamle das Rematch zwischen der Viper und dem Peoples Champ fest. Bei Iron Will konnte sich The Rock schließlich erneut gegen Randy Orton durchsetzen. Am selben Abend wurde der ehemalige Legendkiller Backstage hinterrücks von der nWo attackiert. Kelly Kelly musste hilflos zusehen, wie die nWo auf ihren Freund Randy Orton einprügelten. Als sie von Dannen zogen, kümmerte sich Kelly um Randy, bis dieser abtransportiert wurde. 'Kelly Kelly gegen Stephanie McMahon (August 2012 - September 2012)' Eine Woche nach den schockierenden Vorfällen rund um Randy Orton, suchte Kelly Kelly die Divas-GM Stephanie McMahon auf. Ihr Anliegen war es, eine Pause zu bekommen, was sie laut Stephanie McMahon aber selbst im Ring dem WGL Universe erklären sollte. Gerade als die blonde Diva anfangen wollte zu sprechen wurde sie von der Divas-GM unterbrochen welche meinte, dass die Fans nicht auf Kelly Kelly verzichten könnten und steckte sie in ein 3 vs. 1 Handicap Match gegen Kharma, Eve & Maryse - welches Kelly Kelly verlor. In der darauffolgenden Woche versuchte Alicia Fox bei Stephanie McMahon ein gutes Wort für Kelly Kelly einzulegen, damit sie so eine Auszeit bekommt, was allerdings scheiterte. Als Alicia ihrer Freundin Bericht erstattete, sah Kelly Kelly nur noch eine Möglichkeit – sie musste die Person informieren, die seit Tag 1 an immer an sie geglaubt hatte - Vince Russo! Bei Night of Champions halfen Kelly, Alicia Fox und Trish Stratus der mittlerweile zur Face-Diva geturnten Layla den Divas Title gegen Maryse, welche das Match mit ihren Verbündeten für sich entscheiden wollte, zu gewinnen. 'Kelly Kelly, Alicia Fox und die Chance auf die Divas Duo Title (September 2012 - November 2012)' Bei Smackdown #28 kündigte Mike Adamle an, dass er die nächsten Wochen nicht bei SmackDown anwesend sein werde und fortan Vince Russo, welcher ein paar Wochen zuvor von seiner Adoptivtochter über die schlechte Behandlung seitens Stephanie McMahons informiert wurde, aufgrund eines Vorschlags von eben Kelly Kelly der vorübergehende SmackDown-GM sei. Später am Abend und auch in der folgenden Woche führten Kelly, Alicia und Vince Russo ein paar Gespräche und Kelly machte den Vorschlag, dass sie und Alicia Fox im Team bei Uncensored um die Divas Duo Title von Eve Torres & Kharma antreten sollten. Bei Smackdown #30 besprachen Kelly Kelly und ihre Freundin sich noch mal für ihr Match bei Uncensored als Maryse, Stephanie McMahon und ihre Anhänger die zwei unterbrachen. Stephanie McMahon, die immer noch Divas GM war, machte kurzerhand aus dem normalen Tag Team Match ein Elimination Match, um es Kelly Kelly und Alicia Fox noch einmal schwerer zu machen. Das Match beim PPV verloren Kelly und Alicia dann erwartungsgemäß gegen die übermacht von Eve Torres und vor allem Kharma. Bei der nächsten Smackdown Show waren die beiden Diven, die bei Uncensored noch verloren hatten, Backstage zu sehen. Während Alicia niedergeschlagen zu sein schien, sah Kelly Kelly hoch motiviert aus – wegen Randy Orton. Sie zeigte Alicia Fox eine SMS von Orton, welche zeigte, warum sie so motiviert war. Bei ihrem darauffolgendem Match konnte Kelly Kelly sich gegen Brie Bella durchsetzen, die sich allerdings wegen Kelly Kelly am Nacken verletzte. Eine Woche darauf – bei Smackdown #32, konnte Kelly Kelly erneut ihr Match gewinnen, diesmal gegen Beth Phoenix! Vor lauter Freude sprang die blonde Schönheit Backstage Alicia & Layla an. Sie erzählte, dass Randy Orton bei Smackdown #33 sein Comeback feiern werde und sie neben dem Sieg vorhin deswegen so glücklich war. Nachdem sich Kelly Kelly beruhigt hatte, kündigte Layla ein 4-Women Tag Team Elimination Match bei der anstehenden Survivor Series gegen das Team nWo an, welches bisher aus Maryse, Eve und Kharma bestand. Sie erzählte außerdem, dass sie Michelle McCool gerne in ihrem Team haben würde, was aber eher auf Ablehnung seitens ihrer Freundinnen stieß. Bei der darauffolgenden Show wollte Layla nun Michelle McCool ins Team bitten, die aber ablehnte und sich zum Team der nWo gesellte. Daraufhin kam Trish Stratus zurück und kündigte an, dass sie das letzte Mitglied im Team von Layla sein wird. Beim der Survivor Series war es dann soweit, dass Team Trish/Layla konnte sich gegen das Team nWo nach einem langem Match durchsetzen. Beim anstehenden Event – Tribute to the Troops bekamen Kelly Kelly & Alicia Fox erneut eine Chance auf die Divas Duo Title, welches sie allerdings wieder verloren hatten. 'Große Probleme (November 2012 - Present)' Bei SmackDown #34 traf Kelly im Rahmen eines Turniers um den neuen Womens Title auf Beth Phoenix, schied jedoch nach einer Niderlage gleich aus. In den Folgewochen hatte sie immer wieder unter fiesen Spielchen von Kane, dem Tag Team Partner ihres Freundes Randy Orton zu leiden. Das führte auch immer mehr zu Spannungen zwischen dem Pärchen und Kelly verlor immer mehr das Vertrauen in alles. Privatleben * hatte eine Beziehung zu WGL Superstar Daniel Bryan (17. März 2012 - 17. Juni 2012) * war vom 20. Juni 2012 bis Frühjahr 2013 mit WGL Superstar Randy Orton liiert * studiert BBL (Betriebs Wirtschaftslehre) * hat das Haus ihrer Eltern angezündet Gossip *galt als Backstage Matratze Errungene Erfolge * Divas Title Typische Aktionen Noch keine Infos vorhanden. Eigenschaften Kategorie:Alumni